Folding chair is a common gear people carry with themselves when they travel. For instance, when they go fishing or go to beach. To reduce carrying difficulty, folding chair's main characteristics is to be foldable and be easy to carrying around.
Moreover, when people travel around, they would want to listen to some music in order to relieve the tension that they face from daily life and from work. But most music playing devices on the market now have one disadvantage is that if they are small in size, then they require earphones to go with the playing devices in order to play out the music. However, this way of playing music is inconvenient and the music that they play out has very rough quality.
Therefore, the present invention fixes this difficulty by combining the music-playing device with a folding chair to create one portable traveling device that people can sit on and to listen to music.